Neragen
Background Neragen is a Dragonborn Paladin of Illunay, Goddess of the Moon. He first met The Unexpectables when applying for a guard position at The Sweet Dragon. He is six feet tall with soft, gentle, baby-blue eyes and has a long black tail and his face is narrow and feminine. Neragen wears beautiful half-plate armor adorned with scroll-work and crescent moon symbols and carries a glaive and sword. He comes from a place called Tristella Court and his brother, Idrex, is a merchant that deals in magical goods and travels between there and Alivast. Due to his professionalism, The Unexpectables unanimously decided to hire him. For a brief time he was out of the guard rotation due to a religious holiday, but returned afterwords. Personality Neragen very polite, serene, wise, and professional, though he prefers to work at night due to his worship of Illunay. Neragen appears to identify as a worshipper of Illunay first and foremost, and as a scalefolk second, bearing no ill-will to the group for killing those who share his scale color, though he does have a deep appreciation for metallic dragons. He really would like to have a family of his own, but his love-life is not as smooth as he'd like. He's been seeing another dragonborn from his temple, but things are rocky. He is not very smooth in matters of romance, but if he was able to relax he could be quite the charmer. Relations Task Neragen has always been willing to impart wisdom upon Task when he requests it, and Task trusts Neragen's insight. Neragen was confused over the heat in Task's chest, as it wasn't emanating from the location a dragonborn's fire-producing organ would be. He also offered tips on how to raise Tarusk's egg and is willing to assist. Neragen also showed bewilderment over the fact that Task witnessed an ancient metallic dragon perform a ritual in front of him. Task put Neragen in charge of protecting Tarusk's egg while he was away. Neragen carried the egg to Task when it began to hatch so that they could both be there for it. During the winter, Task founded a "Coldblood Club" within the Sweet Dragon alongside Neragen, Tarusk, and Uromajister. However, Neragen isn't around as often as Task would like due to his sleep schedule being out of sync with everybody else's. United Clergy of Orun Neragen stated that the legends speak of Illunay and Orun as brother and sister, so his relations with ordinary Orun worshipers are good but he strongly disagrees with the methods of the United Clergy. Arkgenos As Arkgenos was a black dragon, the group was understandably concerned that Neragen would take offense to the slaughter and harvesting of a black dragon. Neragen assured the group that he was ok with the situation and that he has little kinship with the fallen beast. Baby Tarusk Neragen loves Baby Tarusk and babies him at every opportunity. Unfortunately, due to his nocturnal sleep schedule, these moments are rare and are only shared with Task infrequently. Trivia * Greckles originally was very biased about Neragen because he judged him by the color of his scales and not the content of his character. * He's not a vampire. * He's killed shadow demons * His one request about the job was that he be allowed to have Illunay holy days off. * Neragen's brother apparently owns a scale shiner. * Neragen wants to be a dad, but not right now. * Neragen reacted with great anxiety when Tarusk began hatching and fainted during the process. * Neragen was told he had a "clean egg break" when he hatched. * He wants to start a family of his own. * His favorite food is marzipan cookies with almonds Gallery Neragen fan art by @CitricKing.jpg|Neragen fan art by @CitricKing Neragen fan art by @AkiraKeoro.jpg|Neragen fan art by @AkiraKeoro Category:Dragonborn Characters Category:Paladin Characters Category:NPC Category:The Sweet Dragon Employees Category:Coldblood Club